


Flashback

by b0died



Series: Ask And Ye Shall Receive [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5D/3V, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, SDT Dante, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0died/pseuds/b0died
Summary: Dante laughs. “Forgot how mouthy you once were.”“Shut me up then,” Vergil snaps at him.Vergil falls back on a dirty trick during his final battle with Dante.





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akxmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/gifts).



> Fic request fill for akxmin!

Dante was already in his sin-trigger form, hovering in the sky above Vergil, watching the tendrils of the Qlipoth sway in the stratosphere surrounding them. Vergil was weakened and didn’t have the strength to sin trigger on his own.

 _Pathetic_ , the elder twin thought ruefully to himself. He needed time to recover.

“I’m waiting for your next move, brother,” Dante thundered above him, his voice resonating with demon power. “Or are you ready to forfeit?”

Vergil grins up at his twin, his mouth bloody. “Only in your dreams.”

He takes the Yamato and quickly slices a rift in the air in front of him. It’s a last-ditch effort, one even more foolish than spearing his human half out, one that Vergil never wanted to revert to but knew was necessary in order to regain power over this fight, to _win_. Dante watches in amusement as his brother steps into the portal he created. He doesn’t even bother to stop him; he knows his brother well enough to recognize this as one of the many tricks Vergil had up his sleeves. Dante doesn’t expect the figure that emerges from the portal, however.

It’s Vergil, again…but he’s younger, coiffed and pristine. Dante remembers this Vergil well. This was the Vergil atop the Temen-ni-gru, the one who fell off the edge into hell. His now “younger” brother stares up at him and steps back aghast, his eyes wide with shock before he quickly regains his composure.

“Interesting,” Vergil says simply, taking in his surroundings.

“Yes,” Dante growls in agreement. He takes in his brother’s younger form. At this age, he was only just beginning to fill out his angular features and his ever present grimace hadn’t left any permanent lines in this face yet. His hair even looked fluffier. “Interesting indeed.”

Vergil drew his sword. “I don’t think any exposition is needed.” He got into a battle stance. “Let’s pick up where I left off.”

Vergil put up a good fight but his efforts still proved useless. Despite all his technique and agility, their difference in strength was undeniable. His current weakness made Dante realize just how powerful he and Vergil had become over the years. Dante has his twin pinned against the ground with a clawed hand; it was big enough to cover over his chest. Vergil glares up at him, eyes filled with rage and defiance, chest heaving for breath. He exerted so much energy only to be subdued so quickly. Dante chuckled.

“This is what you will have to prepare for,” Dante growls. “This is what you will work to defeat. But even your elder self couldn’t beat me on his own. He summoned _you_ here and then ran off to lick his wounds.”

“He must have been desperate,” Vergil coughs out. “You won’t find that in _me_ , however.”

“Oh?” Dante’s laugh is deep and gravelly, sends vibrations through Vergil’s body. “Is that a challenge, dear brother?”

Vergil stills as Dante scraped his hand over his chest, his sharp claws tearing through the fabric underneath.

“Bastard!” Vergil curses as he summons the Yamato into his hand. Dante knocks it away just as quickly and uses his other hand to grasp his twin’s neck.

“Submit and this will be better for you,” he warns. Vergil promptly spits on his face. Dante chuckles in amusement and tightens his grip around Vergil’s neck. His brother gasps for air as Dante tears away the rest of his clothing. After a few swipes, Vergil lays naked atop his shredded garments. Bright red gashes mark his body, a harsh contrast to the rest of his pale skin. Dante leans forward and his tongue darts out to lap up at Vergil’s wounds.

“Divine,” Dante observes.

Vergil watches in shock as the codpiece like skin armor over Dante’s crotch folds away, revealing an engorged demonic cock. It was massive, ridged with bumps and pulsing veins. Vergil saw it was slick with some kind of fluid, most likely produced by Dante’s body. He grabs Vergil’s legs and folds him over so his erection hangs strained over his own face. As he positions his cock at Vergil’s hole, his twin scrambles to fight against him, his hands pushing fruitlessly against Dante’s hard, scaled skin.

Dante tuts. “Useless efforts, brother. You knew this would happen.”

He swiftly forces himself down into Vergil’s hole, immediately growling at how tight and hot he is. He revels in the pained howl his twin emits. Vergil certainly is younger, slighter, _softer_. He’s so _small_ compared to Dante right now. Dante wants to tear him apart, eat him alive. He settles for slamming his hips down instead, burying himself to the balls in Vergil’s abused hole. It rips another scream from his throat and his twin comes untouched, his semen spurting out to stain his own face. Dante leans forward and Vergil keens at the intense pressure on his prostate.

“You love this,” Dante states simply. Vergil marvels at his twin’s demon form and bites his lip at the sheer power before him, the beast that was claiming his body. He can’t wait for the day he can match him.

“Yes,” Vergil hisses out in agreement. “But you love it too, don’t you? At this age, you didn’t even have the courage to fuck me yet. Are you making up for your cowardice now?”

Dante laughs. “Forgot how mouthy you once were.”

“Shut me up then,” Vergil snaps at him.

Dante hums in agreement. “As you wish.“

Dante doesn’t hold back despite his twin’s younger, weaker body. He grunts, low and animalistic, as he holds Vergil's legs apart and pumps his cock into his ass, his thrusts deep and cruel. Vergil is practically folded in half and he watches through tears at how wide Dante stretches him. He’s hard again and on the verge of another orgasm. The sweet whimpering moans he struggles to hold back are music to Dante’s ears.

“This won’t be the only time I ruin your little cunt,” Dante snarls. “Remember how this feels. It will be what you crave forever.”

Vergil emits a gasping moan and spreads his legs wider, brings his own hand up to touch his aching cock. Dante allows him to and watches mirthfully at how his brother comes over himself with two pumps of his hand. Vergil tightens his ass around Dante, too focused on chasing his own pleasure to care about how humiliating this was. “More, more, more.”

His twin cackles and it echoes in the space around them. “And you said you wouldn’t be desperate.”

Dante pulls out when he finally comes. Vergil holds his legs apart and flexes his gaping hole and Dante aims his semen into it. Vergil watches in amazement at how much cum shoots out from his twin, figures it must be a perk that comes with his demon form. It paints over his body and he feels it slide down into his ass. Dante steps backand Vergil’s legs collapse on the ground. His body shakes with sensitivity.

“Just divine,” Dante mutters again, stroking his cock. “You should know this isn’t over.”

Vergil holds himself up on his forearms and spreads his aching thighs wide, letting Dante’s gaze devour him. He bites his lip coyly.

“You stole my line, Dante,” Vergil says. Dante doesn’t have much time to register what he means before a portal opens up beneath his twin. Vergil cackles triumphantly as he quickly melts away into it. Behind Dante, another portal opens and a blue flash of light bursts forward at him. He isn’t able to block it in time and gets hit with a powerful surge of demonic energy right in the middle of his chest. It blows him back against the hard spires of the Qlipoth and Dante hears a bone or two crack from the impact. The attack was enough to throw him out of his devil form.

Dante’s ears ring from what just happened. He winces across the battlefield and sees Vergil again, now in _his_ devil form. His wings are spread with confidence and his body exudes blue flames, his tail sways playfully. Vergil’s laugh is so deep Dante feels it in his own chest.

“Foolish brother,” Vergil declares. “Even at this age you think with your cock and not your brain.” He paused to laugh again. “Idiot.”

“Cheater,” Dante coughs. He wills his devil sword to his hand and gets into a defensive stance. “Forgot how much of a _slut_ you were back in those days. Bring the younger Vergil back, he’s more fun.”

Vergil also readies his stance for the continuing battle. “Typical of you to prefer low hanging fruit. It doesn’t much _skill_ to rip moans from a virgin, Dante.”

Dante smirks at him and prepares to lunge. “We’ll see who’s moaning after all this.”

Vergil’s licks his tongue over his teeth. “Indeed.”

* * *

Years in the past, Dante snoozes at his desk at Devil May Cry, a nudie mag draped over his face. He jolts awake at a crashing sound that came from upstairs. Cursing, he grabs Ebony and Ivory and goes to investigate.

When he kicks open his bedroom door, he’s greeted by an absolutely delicious sight. Vergil is naked, bloodied and covered in cum, laying in the middle of his bed like a present. He looks exhausted and Dante doesn’t see the Yamato anywhere in sight.

“Dante,” Vergil breathes out, brings his legs back together to stop Dante from staring at the semen leaking out of his asshole. “Don’t get any ideas.”

Dante sniffs the air and realizes he’s smelling his _own_ cum. It’s _his_ cum that Vergil is decorated with. He doesn’t know how that’s possible, considering he had never yet acted on any of his impulses regarding Vergil. There are other things he should be questioning now too, like why Vergil isn’t in the underworld, or how he’s even there in the first place. Dante shrugs, figures it’s not worth thinking about right now, especially with how hard his cock is.

He’s on his twin in an instant, ripping apart his thighs and biting down on his shoulder. Vergil growls at him, calls him a mindless, depraved fool. But he widens his legs anyway and allows Dante to swallow up his disgruntled complaints with a kiss. Dante rejoices at Vergil's taste on his tongue and their strange, unexpected reunion. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Vergil. He can never catch a break. .__.;
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/terrorfille) | [tumblr](https://b0died.tumblr.com/)


End file.
